


transgender dysphoria blues

by DonutDemon30



Series: transgender dysphoria blues [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Trans Character, Transphobia, against me! - Freeform, based off the song by against me with the same title, basically pearl is trans and she's trying to love herself i guess, literally how i feel but the other way around, mtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonutDemon30/pseuds/DonutDemon30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You want them to notice The ragged ends of your summer dress You want them to see you Like they see every other girl They just see a faggot They hold their breath not to catch the sick ((basically pearl is mtf and is trying to love herself and have a happy life but it's hard when no one will accept her transition))</p>
            </blockquote>





	transgender dysphoria blues

**Author's Note:**

> ok i know this is really short and stuff but like
> 
> this has been on my mind forever and even though it's the other way around this is how i feel and? fuck you if you don't like it
> 
> also trigger warning for transphobic slurs

She closes her eyes when she showers. She doesn't look down to see what's there, or, what's not there. Flat chest and something lower she wishes she could just cut off. If only it were that easy. But she's so far away from any type of surgery or hormones. So far away from being who she wants to be.

Her shoulders are too wide to be feminine. Her chest is too flat. Arms too thick. That's what everyone tells her. She can't be a girl for those reasons. Because she likes her hair on the shorter side. Because she doesn't stuff a bra every day to make her appear to have a bigger chest. She isn't 'trans enough'.

It's hard to begin to transition when Pearl keeps being reminded all the reasons why she can't be a women. She doesn't have enough money, no good therapist or doctor. It doesn't help that everywhere she goes, she gets strange looks. Some even call her names. Faggot. Tranny. Shemale. "He's just confused". "He'll get over it". "Why is he wearing a dress".

Do they even realize it hurts? It's not like people can choose how they are. She didn't choose to be born into the wrong body. She didn't want any of this, she just wants to be comfortable in her own skin. And if that means wearing makeup and sun dresses when she wants, she's gonna do it.

**Author's Note:**

> uhm i might add on and like make a plot out of this but??????????? idk lemme know  
> oh and also if you are here to just hate on my stuff bc it's trans then you can go fuck yourself :^)


End file.
